finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Feywood
The Feywood is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is an ancient forest that provides a passageway to the holy city of Giruvegan. Parts of the wood are blocked by a thick wall of Mist, until after the events in the Draklor Laboratory. Sage Knowledge Locations The Feywood is located just to the southwest of Golmore Jungle. This area can be visited as soon as the player obtains the Lente's Tear, but the player needs to complete the events at the Draklor Laboratory to investigate further from the Antiquity's End. Areas within the Feywood are: * Walk of Flitting Rifts - leads to the Golmore Jungle and the Paramina Rift. * Walk of Stolen Truths - the only place where Cerberus are found. * Walk of Dancing Shadows - leads to the Henne Mines. * Antiquity's End - contains a Save Crystal. * Redolent Glade - area where Rafflesia is fought. * White Magick's Embrace * Ice Field of Clearsight * The Edge of Reason - leads to the Ancient City of Giruvegan. Weather The weather in Feywood never changes; the areas have fixed weather: * Cloudy (Walk of the Flitting Rifts area) * Heavy Fog (all the other areas) In heavy fog Water attacks deal more damage than normal. Because Feywood is of snow terrain, Ice damage is always boosted. Treasures Treasures in the Feywood are never gil. All the treasures before going through the wall of thick mist are either Hi-Potion/Hi-Ether or a gambit. With the Diamond Armlet equipped the regular item treasure is Knot of Rust and the rare item is Elixir. The gambits which can be found in the area include the G-Foe: char MP >= X% gambits in the Walk of Flitting Rifts and Walk of Stolen Truths areas, and G-Foe: HP >= X gambits and gambits for foes with Bravery and Faith in Walk of Dancing Shadow area. After the wall of thick mist has dissolved, the player can enter deeper into the Feywood. In the White Magicks Embrace there is a treasure in the southeastern corner that may be an Elixir even without the Diamond Armlet, and the treasure also respawns, but its spawn rate is only 30%. In Ice Field of Clearsight all the treasures are along the edges and some may contain equipment. The treasures that contain equipment have low spawn rates, only 30%. When going straight east from the northern exit the treasure that spawns there may have the Morning Star. The treasure that spawns straight to west from the northern exit can be the Doom Mace. The treasure that spawns in the very middle of the southern border can be the Celebrant's Miter. In the Edge of Reason there is a group of three treasures that spawn in the middle of the area, a bit northeast from the exit to Giruvegan. One of them only has 25% chance to spawn and will always have the Ensanguined Shield, with or without the Diamond Armlet. Once claimed, this treasure will not respawn. Of the other treasures one has an X-Potion and the last one can have either a Hi-Potion or Deathbringer. In the Zodiac versions, near the Save Crystal, there is a treasure with an Embroidered Tippet. Walk of Flitting Rifts ;Zodiac ;Original Walk of Stolen Truths ;Zodiac ;Original Walk of Dancing Shadow ;Zodiac ;Original Antiquity's End ThIs chest only appears in the Zodiac versions. It does not respawn. Redolent Glade These chests only appear in the Zodiac versions. They do not respawn. * - Chest does not respawn. White Magick's Embrace ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original Ice Field of Clearsight ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original The Edge of Reason ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original Story After the events at the Draklor Laboratory, the party follows Dr. Cid to the ancient city of Giruvegan, but must go through the Feywood first. They are blocked by a wall of thick Mist, but Rasler's ghost unlocks the way. A carnivorous plant, Rafflesia, fights the party and after it is defeated, the party are blocked by an illusion puzzle. Later, the Wild Malboro from the 'A Wild Stench' Hunt can be found where the Rafflesia was defeated. Quests Opening the way to Giruvegan The puzzle consists of following a set path through and between "shrines". The shrines are in the shape of a Gazebo, with six thin pillars supporting a hexagonal roof, effectively making six "doorways". In the middle, the player can examine a "Feywood Glyph" to receive the "truth and illusion" message. An "illusion" of a forest path can be seen through one of the gaps, and the player must exit the shrine on that side to find the "true way", and keep going in that same direction to find the next shrine and its illusory pathway. The player has to do this whole process twice: first, to find the exit of the first area, and again to find the gate to Giruvegan. Once Gate Gigas is located, it needs a gigas to open it; summoning Belias opens the way. Spawning the mandragoras Mandragora Prince, Alraune King, Onion Queen, Pumpkin Star and Topstalk spawn in the Feywood (they were originally fought in the Sochen Cave Palace. Repeatedly killing them in the Feywood is needed to reveal all pages of their bestiary entry. To spawn the mandragoras in the Feywood, the player must clear out all 29 enemies in the Ice Field of Clearsight area, zone to the White Magick's Embrace area and then return. To respawn them after they have been defeated, the player must zone to the Redolent Glade area and then back to Ice Field of Clearsight without leaving the Feywood. All five of the mandragora-type enemies will have reappeared, and the player can chain them to get better chance of their rare drops. They run away to the shrines. They boost their level when they spend too much time away from the party, potentially reaching the max of 99, making them potentially highly dangerous. Hunts The Wild Malboro is a Rank VI Mark whose hunt becomes available after the events in Giruvegan. It can be found in the Redolent Glade area, the place where Rafflesia was fought. Wild Malboro is flanked with a few Malboros, and both monsters will inflict a plethora of status ailments. The hunt is petitioned by Rena in Eruyt Village. The Behemoth King is an Elite Mark whose hunt becomes available after the marks up to Fafnir have been vanquished. Behemoth King can be found in the Edge of Reason area of the Feywood and is petitioned by Koqmihn in Rabanastre's Lowtown. This mark can be tedious to spawn, since all of the monsters in Ice Field of Clearsight, and the Giruveganus in Edge of Reason, must be cleared, including respawn(ed) enemies. The quickest way of doing this is by killing the Giruveganus enemy in the Edge of Reason section first, then returning and killing the 29 enemies in the Ice Field of Clearsight and Behemoth King will spawn in place of the Giruveganus. The player does not need to kill any other enemies in Edge of Reason apart from Giruveganus, or spawn the Mandragoras, to fight Behemoth King. Rare Game To find the Dreadguard the player must have spoken to the "Huntmaster" in Phon Coast and defeated Thalassinon, which will trigger the start of the Rare Game quest. Dreadguard then has a 40% chance of spawning in the Walk Of Dancing Shadow per entry. When it spawns, it replaces a regular Mirrorknight. If the Dreadguard doesn't spawn, the player must walk away two screens and return, to respawn the enemies. To spawn the Crypt Bunny, the player must kill at least six Cerberus and all the Tartarus in the Walk of Stolen Truths area. The Crypt Bunny then has a 20% chance of spawning at the eastern side. The Wolf genus enemies respawn at a faster rate than usual and when they stop respawning, the Crypt Bunny appears. There appear to be multiple potential spawn points. Two confirmed locations are by the Southern Golem in the icy gorge-like area, and on the northernmost path. Juggernaut spawns in the White Magick's Embrace area along the trees when the game clock's minute shows a number between 0 to 10. Enemies * Cerberus * Deadly Nightshade * Golem * Mirrorknight * Tartarus * Mu * Basilisk * Behemoth * Preying Mantis * Giruveganus * Holy Elemental * Mandragora Prince * Alraune King * Onion Queen * Pumpkin Star * Topstalk * Crypt Bunny (Rare) * Juggernaut (Rare) * Dreadguard (Rare) * Wild Malboro (Mark) * Behemoth King (Elite Mark) * Rafflesia (Boss) Musical themes The theme of Feywood is called "The Feywood". Map The map can be found in at a dead-end in northeast of the Walk of Stolen Truths. The candle to reveal the full map can be found in White Magick's Embrace along the eastern wall. [[:File:FF12 Map - Feywood.png|Map of the original version of Final Fantasy XII with treasure information]] Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Feywood 010 0001.jpg|Mist wall. Feywood-Glyph.jpg|Feywood Glyph. Belias-opens-Gate-Gigas.png|Belias opens the Gate Gigas at the edge of Feywood. Etymology Trivia * The Feywood is similar to the Snowfly Forest in Vagrant Story, also set in Ivalice. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XII Category:Forests